No busques más, esa engañosa realidad
by Ferpechi-14
Summary: Es que acaso ya no me amas? Pregunto la señora Taishou... No me conoces respondio aquel. Buscaste respuestas a preguntas que nunca existieron... Porque no sabes de que me manera te amo, entonces dime, como quieres que te responda si soy un extraño..


Título: Te amo

Tipo: OneShot

Parejas: Inuyasha x Kagome

N/a: Historia sin fines de lucro... Somo para que el lector disfrute un buen rato

_"La belleza es el engaño mejor alabado por el hombre"_

Kagome lloraba silenciosamente desde el umbral de la puerta de su hijo más pequeño, ya hace veinte años que se había casado con Inuyasha y debía decir que tenía una vida realmente hermosa… Su hija mayor tenia dieciocho años y era la mas rebelde de todos como su padre, el del medio era tranquilo como su tío (el cual por cierto estaba con el) y el menor era el retrato de su tío Souta en el carácter, pero físicamente como la madre. La señora Taishou seco sus lágrimas y camino a la sala.

**Sesshoumaru, cariño… Es muy tarde** – le dijo mientras se sentaba – **quieres dormir aquí esta noche?, Inuyasha llegara en un momento, pueden hablar un rato…**

**No…** - murmuro mientras veía al niño jugar – **Ustedes tienen algo que hablar, cierto?**

**Disculpa?** – alzo la vista

**Me he dado cuenta de lo triste que has estado, y el también… deben hablar, yo me llevare a No-Maru a la casa, si te parece, claro… -**

**No tengo ningún problema** – se escucho la puerta abrirse –

**Tío Sessh!!!** – grito de emoción una hermosa joven de largos cabellos plateados y lisos. Su tío el cual se había parado para recibirla, sintió con alegría como esta se abalanzo a el. – **Que haces por aquí? Y mi tía? Y mis primos?**

**Ya me iba, quieres dormir en la casa esta noche?** – pregunto, y Kagome se sintió mas aliviada

**Claro que si, aparte, mi prima tiene unos libros que mostrarme, estoy tan emocionada** – su mirada brillo – **Siempre los he querido leer!**

**Ya se de que libros hablas, te he comprado dos o tres a ti también, anda a cambiarte y te vienes.** – y le sonrió dulcemente, para Sesshoumaru la familia de su hermano era lo segundo mas importante en su vida. Inuyasha lo recibió con los brazos abiertos en su peor momento, y nunca espero esa ayuda por parte de el, Kagura había muerto en un accidente de avión y el había dejado todo atrás buscando refugio, y su hermano lo supo comprender, no diciéndole que todo estaría bien pero si dándole la esperanza de que saldría adelante. Luego, había conocido a Rin y todo cambio.

Ya pasada media hora de que Sesshoumaru se hubiese ido con los jóvenes, Kagome fue a darse una ducha para mejorar su estado de animo y se cambio, estaba arrecostada ya apunto de dormirse pero cuando llego Inuyasha despertó, este la miro de manera extraña y siguió en lo suyo, Kagome entristeció de nuevo.

Entre los dos todo estaba cambiado y Kagome no lo mencionaba, obviamente el no lo haría por su orgullo, porque el suponía que Kagome pensaba que todo estaba bien, pero no era así… El a sus cuarenta y ocho años se sentía cansado, pero satisfecho, hace veinte años Kagome y el vivieron la peor época de todas, no tenían esperanzas de salir adelante y todas las puertas estaban cerradas, pero estuvieron allí, apoyándose; cosa que lo convirtió en un hombre extremadamente audaz en los negocios haciéndole obtener una fama que lo precedía de manera cruel, pero se había distanciado de su mujer, mas no de sus hijos, siempre se mantuvo ahí para ellos… Pero le dolía que Kagome y el no pudieran hablar por mas de veinte minutos porque un silencio atroz los acunaba. Una voz quebrada pero fuerte lo saco de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo.

**Es que acaso ya no me amas?** – pregunto al borde de las lagrimas

**Kagome., de que estas hablando?** – devolvió confundido

**Hace ya un mes que no me tocas y desde hace un año que somos dos extraños… Yo Inuyasha, me siento inútil a tu lado…-**

**Pero, que dices? - **aun más extrañado

**Es que acaso no me ves Inuyasha?** – Kagome se levanto de la cama algo frustrada y se quito la bata de baño quedando solo en ropa interior – **Mírame Inuyasha Taishou, acaso aun me amas… Mi belleza se fue por lo años, ahora tengo cuarenta y cinco, no tengo la misma juventud de antes, mi figura no es la misma, tengo estrías… Mis arrugas, mi cabello **–mientras se señalaba**-… Es que acaso, me dejaste de amar y tienes otra?**

**No me conoces en lo absoluto** – murmuro Inuyasha lleno de ira, mientras se iba y daba un portazo a la puerta. Kagome callo arrodillada al piso completamente destruida, aparentemente era verdad, ya no lo conocía.

Desde hace tres días su esposo estaba muy raro, pero para su malestar ni siquiera lo disimulaba, todos habían preguntado que había pasado y ella solo cambiaba de tema bajando la mirada, como le incomodaba que se metieran en sus asuntos. Al llegar a casa vio que Inuyasha estaba leyendo unos documentos en el comedor, mientras los niños hacían sus tareas y la mayor estaba en la red.

**Hola mamá!** – saludaron todos a la vez, Inuyasha solo alzo la mirada y volvió a lo suyo.

**Ya comieron?** – pregunto algo triste –

**Si bueno… mi tío nos llevo a comer con mi papá **– respondió la mayor que ya sospechaba algo. La cena había sido ciertamente pesada, Inuyasha parecía un muerto y su mirada era más fría que la de su hermano mayor, sus hijos ya cansados fueron a dormir y la mayor se quedo en el estudio leyendo algo de Metafísica.

Kagome ya cansada de todo esto se tiro a su cama, ya no lloraría, mañana arreglaría las cosas tanto como para bien o como para mal. Inuyasha entro al cuarto sigilosamente y la despertó, esta sorprendida le pregunto cortante que quería, este no se inmuto y le tomo de la mano halándola para que le siguiera.

**No nos tardaremos** - hablo al fin, cortante –

**Pero, a donde vamos?** – pregunto extrañada

**Tu solo ocúpate de entrar al carro** – respondió cortante. La carretera a la joven azabache se le hacia desconocida por la hora, eran mas de las doce de la noche.

En la casa un teléfono sonaba con fastidio sacando a una joven ambarina de su lectura. – **Buenas noches?** – pregunto con molestia, al otro lado se escucho una voz imponente pero inundada de felicidad. Al escuchar la noticia Kanaima trato de no llorar, su primo menor había nacido. – **Mis padres?... mmm bueno, ellos salieron, supongo que arreglarían algunos asuntos** – respondió con picardía.

Inuyasha llevaba a su esposa a rastras por la colina y al llegar al árbol, la soltó.

**Recuerdas este sitio?** – pregunto con tristeza pero aun con su voz templada –

**Si Inuyasha, pero tiene algo que ver con nosotros? -**

**Claro que si Kagome! Aquí te pedí que fueses mía la primera vez de tantas, aquí te ame y jure amarte** – grito al borde de las lagrimas, para la sorpresa de Kagome que no caía en su asombro, no había visto nunca a su esposo llorar, ni cuando esta tuvo el accidente y tuvo que andar en silla de ruedas por tres años, siempre se mostró templado y fuerte… - **Kagome, mírame a los ojos** – pidió mientras la veía, aunque era de noche, estos mostraban un brillo que cegaba. Inuyasha la tomo de los hombros y le beso con ternura, como extrañaba esa caricia. Luego, poco a poco fue quitando su ropa con lentitud haciendo que los suspiros de Kagome fueran su néctar de vida. – **Escúchame… este cuerpo, este hermoso cuerpo para mi sigue siendo lo que mas amo, porque de el nacieron los tres seres que me iluminaron la vida y dejaron esa marca imborrable en ti, marca que siempre admirare** – dijo, para luego acariciar sus estrías – **Has vivido conmigo todo lo que no imagine, me has acompañado y caminado conmigo por un sendero que pocos se atreverían, cuando nos quedamos sin nada no huiste y me dejaste gritar, ser débil sin juzgarme…** - volvió a sus labios para tomarlos – **siempre me envolviste con ese aroma dulce y tu carácter sereno, y me escuchabas sin reproche.** – Inuyasha callo arrodillado al piso tomando la mano de Kagome, que estaba completamente desnuda – **Nunca tuviste frío en mi refugio y por eso quiero que hoy no lo sufras…** - beso su mano con delicadeza. Kagome se tumbo junto a el y noto que este lloraba en silencio, la señora convertida de nuevo en joven beso las lagrimas para luego besar su boca y caer junto a el y abrazarlo… Poco a poco lo fue desnudando y comenzaron aquel hermoso ritual que no solo los unía físicamente, porque tanto el como ella, sentían como sus almas se funcionaban y llegaban a ser una sola, y desde adentro gritaban nunca separarse, porque desde el primer momento en que estuvieron juntos estas se ataron para nunca hacerlo. Inuyasha entro en ella lentamente como si fuese su primera vez y le murmuro al oído: **_siempre me recibiste calidamente y me diste todo lo que te pedí en la vida..._**

Kagome reposaba calidamente en su pecho mientras sonreía e Inuyasha se sentía aliviado y lleno de felicidad. – **Kagome, quiero que entiendas que ya nosotros vivimos nuestras etapas, y que la pasión que sentía por ti se fue hace tiempo junto con otras cosas** – Kagome alzo el rostro sorprendida – **Espera, no he terminado** – dijo, viéndola con una sonrisa – **pero aun te amo, te amo con tranquilidad y todas las noches añoro llegar a la casa por el simple echo de que me das paz… Quiero terminar de criar a mis hijos y ver a mis nietos crecer siempre tomado de la mano contigo… Quiero vivir y soñarte después de la muerte…**

_Oh Inuyasha_ – murmuro Kagome besándolo entre lagrimas - _Te amo…_

_Yo también_ – respondió, sellando con otro beso lo que sentía.

**_"La bellaza no es símbolo de inmortalidad_**

**_Es solo un espejismo lleno de engaños…_**

**_Vive en mí, y conóceme completamente_**

**_Que luego, cuando me recuerdes sonreirás_**

**_Porque al voltear a verme_**

**_Encontraras de quien te enamoraste hace veinte años atrás"_**

-

Listo! Espero les haya gustado (:

Pueden clickear en "Go" y dejar sus opiniones!

Gracias por leer, espero guste...

Recien sacado del horno, de un solo halón!


End file.
